The main objectives are to study the mechanisms controlling heme biosynthesis and biochemical and clinical aspects of the porphyrias. Further work will attempt to apply the knowledge gained from the above objectives to the study of tumors and tumor-host relationships and other conditions which effect porphyrin metabolism as well as primary diseases of porphyrin metabolism.